creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
The day I was forced to become a hitman. Kill 1 - Child Molester.
I had arrived at the warehouse around 5 PM or so. As I got out of the car, I was greeted with an amazing site. On the outside this warehouse seemed old and rusted, from years of being exposed from the elements. Inside however, was incredibly high tech and I could tell not a penny was skimped on purchasing all the latest technology. I was given a quick tour while the lady who I'd talked to earlier was giving me the run down. Her words were going in one ear and coming out the other as I tried to study every last detail of this massive place. We got to one room and my interest was piqued, as it looked like the god damn launch room at NASA. A full HD projector was at the front of the room, and behind it were rows and rows of fancy computers, streaming with codes and different applications. Each station had a man or woman in a suit manning them. All of them had head sets on, seemingly finishing up the days work. I started walking around as the lady who recruited me was in mid-sentence, cut off by my body language showing I was no longer interested with what ever the fuck she was talking about. I was walking around looking at the different monitors, looking at different applications on the various screens that made me think I was on a spaceship, I didn't understand any of it. That was until I got to one man's work station. Let's call him Mark. Mark was on his head set clicking around on his multi-monitor set up and I saw something while peaking behind his shoulders on the far left monitor. It was a picture of a little blonde girl, she couldn't of been more than 8 or 9. Pretty blue eyes that shined like the sky on a bright summers day. She looked a lot like my little sister, it made me smile. I had to wonder why this picture was on his screen however. He was on an application, it wasn't his background or anything. I approached closer and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up with me, seemingly intrigued with what I was inquiring about. "Can I help you?" he asked with an upward inflection in his voice. "Yes you can, I just started here, what's with the picture of the little girl?" I asked confidently, as if I had just been hired on to run the fucking place. He gave a quick glance to the woman who brought me there, seeing if it was okay to talk to me. A quick nod of her head and he continued. "It's a picture of a little girl that went missing 2 weeks ago, the mother thinks she knows who has her but unfortunately the police were no help." he said. "So we have a search and rescue squad in this place or something?" I asked quickly. "No sir, she had a hit put out on the guy, it's her old boss, a high ranking banker who she used to work for, apparently a really sick fuck. She sent us the picture in hopes that we might run into her at his place once we take care of the guy." Something happened inside of me right then, a kind of feeling that I can only describe as fate screaming in my face. I was supposed to be here, I was supposed to talk to this man, and I was supposed to ask my next question, "Are there any other operators on this case already?" "No sir", he said, "it just came in earlier today, the woman had just gathered the funds in order for us to take care of it." I shot a quick glance over at my recruiter, for the stories sake, let's call her Anne. "I'm taking this job as my first, any objections?" I said matter-of-factly. Nothing she could say would change my mind on this, even if I had to do it for free. She came over to the computer and asked me to give them a minute so they could talk. She came back up to me where I was waiting after a short time. "This job isn't the type of thing I was going to assign you at first, it's a hit, you know that right?" "I'm well aware." I said, my tone hard as stone. "Okay, as long as you know. By the way, how come you want this job so badly? I can see it in your eyes, like you knew that girl." she said. "She reminds me of my little sister", I said, my eyes becoming heavy and glassy, "and I can't stand mother fuckers that have anything to do with harming children. You only have one childhood, one time to be innocent and carefree. People who take that away from them deserve to die... slowly and painfully." "I agree, what I'm getting at is even if this man had nothing to do with that little girls disappearance, you still have to go through with it. You'll have to bear that on your shoulders." she said. She was surprisingly considerate. "I realize that. Besides he's a piece of shit banker, I want to hang his ass just for that. Probably as smug ass fucker." (By the way, if any 'high up the ladder' bankers are reading this, no offence, you just happened to really fuck our country and pretty much the world economy and I don't like your kind.) She smiled and I went back over to the guys station, ready for the details of the job, and ready to pop my hit cherry. ;) As I sat down in an empty chair a few feet away from the man, a printer went off in front of me. It started spitting out info, maps, and schedules of my target. I started smiling again, I contemplating my future and the fact that maybe I'd actually want a permanent job here. My thoughts broke when Mark walked in front of me and grabbed the papers. He returned to his desk, labeling some of the files and ordering them to make it more accessible for me. He grabbed a manila folder in one of his drawers and put the stack of papers in it. Ahh, how that folder brought back memories of how I got into this whole mess. He handed it to me with a serious face before saying, "Good luck." I stood up and followed Anna's cue to follow her. We exited the room and started walking down a very long white hallway. She turned her head slightly to speak to me. "When do you want to do this job, tomorrow would probably be best so you can get your head straight and focus." "Tonight." I shot out. "It's already 6:30" she said, stopping to see if I was serious, "you want to take care of this in the next few hours?!?" "Yes I said, I want this fucker now" I gave her a quick wink, "my blood lust for this man isn't going to quell until he's dead." She chuckled a bit, "Well if you say so, it's not like it's your first time killing someone." Flashbacks hit me like a brick wall, everything that had occurred in the past month or so came flooding into my brain like a summer monsoon. "You okay?" she asked, looking at me as I was lost in my own brain. "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys got an armory around this building?" She smiled, that grin coming back to her face that'd I'd seen earlier returned for a moment. "Yes, I'll show you the way." "After you.", I retorted. I had brought none of my weapons with me since I was pretty much swept away to L.A. without a seconds notice. We arrived at a steal door, a man behind a clear bullet proof glass window eyeing me as we approached. "Hey Stan, can you let us in?" she said. "Sure thing Anne, who's the new kid?" he asked hesitantly. "Mike's replacement." she said quickly. A weird mix of hatred and amazement washed over his face. I stared into his eyes, knowing this man had known Mike. "Sorry." I muttered softly. No words had to be exchanged, I already knew. "Were you friends?" I asked quietly. "Drinking buddies really, no one is friends around here, after all we're not technically supposed to know each other." "He went out after pounding half a bottle of Jack, just to let you know." His scowl turning to a slight smile. "He would of wanted it that way.", muttering to himself with a gleam of remembrance in his eyes. Suddenly he pushed a button and the door slid quickly open, revealing a site that stuck me with pure awe. Rows and rows of guns, ammo, and high tech special ops gear glimmering in the fluorescent lighting. "Take your pick", Anna said, smiling while looking at my face. I wish I could of seen my reaction, probably only rivaled by a little kid arriving with his parents for the first time to a candy store. I started walking down the isles, admiring at the massive collection of big kid toys they were in stock. "We have a strict protocol when checking out guns and gadgets." she said. I'll update you with everything after you get back from your job, for now pick out what you want, and I'll handle the paperwork when you get back." "Sounds good to me." I said. A short summary of everything I got, 2 hand guns, 2 suppressors, night vision goggles, a box of ammo, 4 extra mags, a black backpack, bolt cutters, a burglary kit, rope, black gloves, a military grade knife, a military grade ax, 3 flash grenades, a medical kit with epi-pens, and a slick black suit that seemed to be tailored just for me. There were a few other odds and ins, I just don't feel like diving into my memory and trying to type all of the items out. I headed for the door again. "You're planning on having quite a night tonight, aren't you?" Anne said, quickly following behind me. "If I get my way, yes... yes I am.", the last few words trailing off under my breath. A metal box opened up underneath the glass window on the inside of the armory. Inside of it was a clipboard with a hand full of papers clamped down on to it. "I'll take care of the boring stuff for now, just sign here saying that you were the one who checked these items out." I signed quickly, eager to get this started. "Stan, I'll be bringing this back tomorrow morning when I get in, I gotta show the newbie the process." she said. Stan gave her a quick nod and the door opened up. I flew out of it before realizing I didn't have a car at the moment. I turned around to look at Anne, not noticing me while flipping through the paperwork attached to the clipboard. She looked up at me, "Yes?" "Car.... I need a car." I said stuttering a bit. "Oh yes, that had slipped my mind, follow me again." She led me around a few corridors out into what seemed like the back of the warehouse. We went through a door into a large indoor garage, filled with black cars and SUV's of all shapes and sizes. "Take your pick, except for the ones that are parked inside the red boxes, those are on reserve by some of the top officials." I nodded quickly before running around the lot like a spoiled teenage girl getting her first car from mommy and daddy. I walked up to a set of black Bentleys, both black from head to toe, each with a set of government plates. I pointed, "This one." I said with a huge grin on my face. Anne laughed, "I see you have an eye for luxury, huh?" "I suppose" I responded. She went over to a large metal rack and looked up the spot it was parked in. As I approached her she threw me the keys. "Don't fucking scratch it!" she barked at me, as I ran back towards the car. "Yeah yeah." I hollered back from across the lot. I opened the trunk and put everything in there, ready to get the night started. As I headed for the garage door, I noticed Anne waving me to drive over to her. I rolled down the window and stopped right beside her. "Here's the address to where you're going to meet me when you're all done with this." She handed me a cellphone with an address written down in the default notes app. "We'll be meeting you here 20 minutes after you call us to retrieve the car and take you back here to return the gear." I gave her a quick nod. As I was about to roll the window back up she put a hand on it. "I don't have to remind you that we won't think twice about putting you 6 feet under if you happen to ditch us. We normally need to build up a trust with new operators before sending them out, however I have an inclination that you won't be going anywhere.", she said, looking at me dead in the eyes. "I know," I said, "I'm not going anywhere." She took her hand off the window seal, and the garage door started to open, I sped off, a setting sun illuminating a pink and purple sky greeting me as day turned into night. I parked at a local pizza joint to look over the notes. I grabbed a slice to eat while reviewing everything in the file I was given. We'll call the guy Ralph. Ralph was a high ranking banker at a major bank in downtown L.A. The type of guy who spent 5 years getting promotion after promotion over guys that had been with the company for 20 years just because he was born into a family with connections. The type of rich douchebag that acquires a sick and twisted taste of erotic things as soon as he secures a position of wealth and power. The file said that he had made multiple advancements on the woman who took the hit on him, raping her one of the times. A complaint was filed on her behalf, only to be told by the higher ups to shut her fucking mouth if she wanted to keep a banking job anywhere around the entire west coast. A man with connections indeed. It also said that he had mentioned something about 'tasting her little girl' as well. This made me sick to my fucking stomach, yet I was smiling. Smiling because this rich fuck face had no idea what was coming to him. The worst night of his life would be his last as well. No kids, and a young 20 something year old girlfriend who was on a trip to Hawaii at the moment while he was finishing up work before taking a vacation himself. After I had read enough and had a game plan, I started taking off. I noticed I had only eaten half of my pizza, I was so excited an nervous that I didn't have much of an appetite. The sick things I was going to do to this perverted fuck. Just thinking about it makes me smile. One less sick fucking scumbag on the earth to hurt people. I was either going to make him suffer just a bit if I found the threats to the woman's daughter were empty scare tactics, or make him feel the pain of a thousand medieval executions if I found evidence to the contrary. I set out around 8-9 PM to get started. I passed by the mansion community that he lived in, guards checking in guests before they could enter. Security wasn't terrible, but it would be easier and more beneficial to sneak in. I found a spot about a quarter mile away and parked the car. I made my way, backpack in hand, to the back brick wall of the community. Shrouded by darkness, I hopped the wall and made my way to the mans house. The house was dark, vacant, it seemed, of human activity. I used a bump key to get into the garage door that led from the side of the house. No cars were in there, neither was there one in front. I checked the door leading into the house, it was unlocked. I slid right in and gave myself a tour of the place while making myself at home. I tried to make it quick, making my way through while tipping over expensive shit like lamps and vases, cause why not, the guy is a disgusting prick. I entered one room and saw something that caught my interest, it had a few teddy bears and upon a closer look, the dresser drawers contained children's clothing. This guy didn't have any kids, and was defiantly not the type to have a niece or nephew stay the night. It was just all off, I could feel it. In the closet I found a tripod and an accompanying HD camera to go with it. It gave me the chills, something was not right about this. Just as I closed the closet door, I heard a car pull up while head lights illuminated different sections of the house as he turned off the street and onto his driveway. It was go time, time for this mother fucker to pay. I watched for a moment out the second story balcony as he stumbled out of his car to the front door. He was defiantly drunk, which is good, makes an easy target. I exited the bedroom and grabbed a signed baseball bat that was hanging in the hallway. I made my way down to the double front doors. Just as I hid out of sight in the corner, he put the keys in the lock. The door opened half way, and he staggered inside. He kicked the door shut behind him and started walking towards the stairs. "Hi Ralph." I said quickly while raising the baseball bat to my side. His eyes widened like a deer in the headlights, realizing that someone was inside of his house who wasn't supposed to be there. Before he could do anything I swung and knocked him straight on the side of his head, slightly above his temple. He hit the ground instantly, letting out a mix between a grunt and a whimper. He turned his head slightly trying to get a look at me, I pulled the rope out of my backpack and tied him up as tight as I could. Those knot tying lessons in boy scouts really came in handy. I got him into the guest bathroom downstairs and tied him up to the sink. He was fading in and out of consciousness, but he was starting to come to. I put a gag in his mouth and duct tapped it shut, then searched his pockets. He was looking at me, his eyes not quite able to focus on me or what was going on as I leaned down and lifted up his chin. I looked him right in the eyes. "Hey Ralphy, buddy, how's it hangin'?" The only thing I could hear was his muffled attempts to speak, probably to plead with me, telling me to take what I want and leave. "Don't worry buddy, I'm not here to rob you, I'm hear for something else." I said in a cheery upbeat tone. "I'm here for her", as I pulled out a picture of the little girl. His eyes widened, showing the realization of understanding what was going on, knowing how fucked he actually was. More muffled pleads followed. "You don't happen to have her do ya buddy?" A shake of the head told me no, but I knew he was full of fucking shit. After all he a god damn executive banker. "Hmmm, see here's the thing, I don't really believe you. I have a few sources that say you do have her." His eyes dropped to the tile floor below, refusing to look at me. I picked his chin up again and stared into his eyes. "Look man, I'm going to level with ya; this will go a lot quicker for you and me if you just tell me where she is." I ripped the duct tape off his mouth for a quick second. "I don't have her!" he said, the desperation gushing from his mouth. I hit him straight in the nose a few times and heard it break, the crunch slightly muffled by his cries of pain. "See I don't believe you, like I said, I know you have her. I guess I'm going to have to go look for her, you sit tight." I chuckled a bit, "Oh who am I kidding, you're not going anywhere!" My happy-go-lucky smile slowly destroying his soul; the situation he was in seeping into him bit by bit. I put the duct tape on his mouth again, and secured him even tighter to the sink, his hands and feet bound tightly as to make sure he couldn't escape. I searched all around the house to no avail, I even searched the attic and didn't find anything. I was checking out one of the upstairs rooms in the back of the house again and looked out to the backyard. I saw a huge shed that was more of a guest house than a shed sitting on the opposite side of the pool. I went downstairs and opened the bathroom door once more. "I'll be right back buddy, just gotta check something out.", giving him a small wink as I shut the door again. I went out the back and walked towards the shed. An ominous feeling hit me as I grabbed the door to open it. I opened the door to see a beautiful project car sitting inside. It was a 69' Mustang Cobra GT I believe. There was only one floor with multiple rooms in it, one filled with gardening tools and supplies and the other filled with mechanics tools to work on the car. I searched around and found nothing. I was about to give up when I saw something that caught my eye on the floor. A cardboard mat laying under the car, presumably to keep oil stains from staining the pristine tiled floor. I removed it and got on my hands and knees to look under the car. Something caught my eye, a little outline of what look like an entrance to a lower level. I looked around for keys to the car, and found them sitting on a shelf next to a few other items. I got in the car and opened the garage opening, then I pulled forward to see what was underneath the car. As I got out and looked back into the garage, my suspicions were confirmed, it was a small trap door looking entrance to a lower level. The only thing identifying that it was there was a small outline where the door met the tile. I walked over and pried it open to find a staircase leading down to the dark pit below. I started walking down to see what this mother fucker was hiding down there. I hit the bottom of the stairs, feeling the whole time for a light switch. I finally found one, lighting up the whole room, and lighting up the most disturbing scene I'd ever witnessed. It was something straight out a fucking horror movie. It looked like a dungeon, a few cages along with both small and large shackles. It was inside those cages that shook me to my very fucking core. The little girl I had scene on the computer screen earlier that day was in one of them, her once bright blue eyes now dim with fear and anguish. As she saw me she scooted her self up into the far corner of the small cage, afraid that I was someone else that was going to hurt her, or worse. As I stood there in utter shock, I saw movement to my left. I turned my head slightly to see another little girl, a little brown haired girl that looked like she was of Mexican or South American decent. My eyes started to water uncontrollably, and I'll admit it, I started crying. No human could do this, especially to little girls, only fucking monster or a beast could do this. "Don't worry", I said staring the blonde little girl in the eyes, talking with the quietest high pitch voice I could muster up, "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm going to get you out of here." I looked around to find the keys, and to no avail, they weren't down there. "Hold on, I'll be right back, okay?" She gave me quick little nod, not knowing whether if she could trust me or not. I ran back in the house to grab the bolt cutters in my backpack. I grabbed them and passed by the bathroom. I opened up the door quickly to see Ralph struggling to get the rope untied, but failing miserably. His eyes widened wider than they ever had been I'm sure as he saw me there holding the bolt cutters. "Oh don't worry you mother fucker, I'm not using these on you quite yet." A quite whimper escaped through the duct tape as I closed the door. I ran back to the shed / garage out back and flew down the stairs. As I entered the little girls view she crawled back into the corner of the cage, I'm assuming because she thought I was going to use the bolt cutters on her. That just wanted me to make that fucking monster inside die even slower. I approached the cage and started clipping the cage bars one by one. It looked like a make shift enclosure, maybe 2 or 3 large dog kennels welded together. As soon as I could pry it open I tossed the bolt clippers to the side and reached my hand in. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now." I said, trying to smile and sound reassuring. She reluctantly grabbed my hand and I pulled her out, hugging her tightly and I whispered in her ear that she was safe now, and that I was going to get her home to her parents. I set her down, and knelt down to her level. "I'm going to get your little friend out now too, okay? So please stay tight until I get her out." She gave me a little nod that she understood and I started working on the other little girls cage. I looked around at the other few cages, knowing at one point in time that they were used, little kids and probably teens were held here and never left... alive. I pried the other cage door open and grabbed the other girls hand. I gave her a big hug and also told her everything was going to be okay. I set her down and I'll never forget what happened next, they hugged each other tight, not wanting to let go. To each other, they were probably the only thing that made the situation a little bit brighter; able to talk to one another in the pitch black and pass the time. I touched each of them on the shoulder and told them I'm going to get them home now. They each grabbed one of my hands and I led them out of that hell hole. As much as I wanted to tear that man inside to fucking pieces, I needed to get these little girls to safety first. I called up Anne and gave her the low down, I asked her if she could come pick the girls up and take them to a police station. I called the front gate and acted like Ralph, letting them know that I was expecting a visitor. 20 minutes later Anne arrived. Before putting them in the car I knelt down again and said, "Okay you guys, this nice ladies name is Anne and she's going to take you back to your parents. Now be good, and remember that the bad man that brought you here is gone forever, he can never get you again, okay? You guys are brave little girls, I want you to know that." They nodded, understanding that they were finally out of that place; their eyes finally gaining a bit of light knowing it was over. I gave them each a big hug and set them in the car. The little blond mumbled something and I leaned in and asked her, "What was that?" With all the strength she had in her, she whispered, "Thank you." into my ear. That was it I started fucking balling. "You're welcome sweetie." The other little girl slid over and gave me another hug. I nodded, and said, "Now you be good." Another few little nods and I shut the door. I approached the drivers window. Anne was looking at me and said, "You did a good thing, what about... you know who? He still in there?" "Oh yeah he's still in there, and he's about to be in fucking pieces in about 10 minutes." She nodded and said "Okay, just call when you're all finished up, and try not to leave too much of a mess for the cleaning crew, okay?" "Alright" I said, "Just get these little ones to the police station, say you found them wondering around or something." "I'll figure it out, have fun." I just nodded, and waved bye to the girls as they drove away, seeing them wave back to me as they rounded the corner out of the neighborhood. I slowly walked back inside the house, it as now around 1 in the morning or so. Ralph was still trying to make it out of the ropes, his wrists bloodied with rope burn. I opened the door, and grabbed my backpack that was laying on the ground. "Come on mother fucker, we're going to have some fun now!" I slammed his head against the sink, and then untied the ropes that were restraining him to the sink. I led him outside the house and into the garage. A look of horror came over his face when he saw the trap door was open. "Yeah you mother fucker, I found them, they're gone now, and you're not ever going to bother them again." I shoved him down the staircase. He tumbled down like a rag doll. He was defeated and he knew it, he knew that's the last time he was ever going to see the outside again. I used some of the chains to chain him to the middle of the floor and went back up to close the hatch. More useless whimpering came out from where the duct tape was resting on his face. I ripped it off again and threw it to the side, I wanted to hear him scream and beg for mercy, the mercy he never even thought twice about giving the countless people he held down here. "Please! I was forced to do this! It wasn't my fault, I swear!", he kept on and on. I grabbed his broken nose and twisted it sideways, the pain instantly transmitting to his brain. "We're just getting started my friend, karma is a bitch." He slumped down looking like a sorry ass sack of potatoes. "Please God", he pleaded, "Please let me live, I don't want to die." I popped a cap to one of the epi-pins and jammed it into his leg. While injecting it into him, I looked into his eyes once more and said, "I'm the only God with you right now." Shit gets graphic here, just a heads up. I took my 9mm and screwed a suppressor on it. I held up his right foot, boom, three shots in between his ankle and his achilles tendon. I did the same for his left foot. I then threaded my remaining rope through the holes and hung him from the piping on the ceiling. While he was hanging there upside down, I took the bolt cutters and severed the tendons on the back of his knees. His screams were music to my ears, each one retribution for a horrible act he had committed in this very room. I then pulled out my gun and popped 2 rounds into each of his knee caps. One of his achilles snapped under the weight, and with it came a cry of pain. Before the other one snapped, I used the bolt cutters to cut it half way through, letting the rest snap under his own weight. I stripped him down to his boxers, him laying in a mess of his own blood and sorrow on the concrete floor. I stopped his balls until one of them felt like it burst. I took my other epi-pin and injected it into him, I wanted him to suffer through this, I wanted him to feel every last fucking nerve being severed in his body. I picked the bolt cutters up and laid him on his back. I put the under his boxers and positioned his dick in between the edges. He looked down at what I was doing for a quick moment and yelped out a quick "Noo!" before I sliced his dick off. Instantly he started bleeding even more. Finally I put my gloves on and found his severed dick. I picked it up and forced his mouth open. I shoved it in there and taped it shut. He was going to eat his own fucking dick, just like I'm sure he's made other people, other fucking kids do down here. I sat against the wall watching the life drain from his eyes. Lastly, I went back up the stairs and grabbed some fuel from the garage. I slowly poured it all over his body, getting it in all of his wounds. I packed up what I had left into my backpack and put it on. "You brought this on yourself, I hope you fucking understand that in your last minute of life. Worthless fucking scum." I spit on him and then led a fat trail of gas to the beginning of the staircase. I set it a blaze and watched as the flames engulfed him, swallowing him hole. He was going to be taken from hell on earth, to actual hell. As he wailed and screamed, I ascended the steps. I called Anne, and told her it was done, and that I was on my way I closed the catch, hopped the wall, and left. All evidence was cleaned up by a disposal team within the next hour. I kinda feel bad for leaving such a mess. Well that's it for tonight nosleep. Some of you may think I'm a fucking psychopath who has real problems, others may think my actions were justified. I think he had it coming, he deserved every last fucking second of that night. I may see him in hell one day, who knows. I will have to pay for my sins one way or another. All I know is that karma is a bitch, I was just the person who happened to deliver that karma in this instance. This was the most brutal case, but it was my first. One more sick mother fucker is off the planet, and I say good riddance. Until next time nosleep, until next time. Category:Reddit Pastas